1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a disk brake kit, and more particularly for a kit for converting the rear drum brakes of a motor vehicle which is normally provided with only front disk brakes and rear drum brakes, to rear disk brakes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years, certain motor vehicles, such as the classic VW "bug" or Volkswagon, has been stripped down and "souped" up and used for many purposes including dune buggies, off road vehicles, lightweight racing vehicles and the like. One of the major concerns with persons having such vehicles lies in the fact that the vehicle is originally made only with front disk brakes. It always comes with rear drum brakes. Anyone who uses this motor vehicle for off-road purposes such as for a dune buggy, a street hot rod, or the like knows that front and rear disk brakes are far superior to front disk alone brakes for many reasons and purposes. However, there has been no way, in the prior art, to order this vehicle from the factory with rear disk brakes, and there has been no way to easily convert from drum brakes to disk brakes regardless of several decades of long-felt and unfulfilled need for such a conversion kit.
Therefore, the present invention seeks to provide a kit or apparatus means, as well as a method, for converting the rear drum brakes of such a vehicle to rear disk brakes in such a manner that it can be done using Applicant's kit by anyone of ordinary skill in the automotive arts.